Rainy Day Activities
by Loreylock
Summary: Who knew that a simple game of 'touchers' in the rain could lead to such an awkward moment? KL oneshot!


**Yay my first oneshot! Well because I felt like writing something KL this was born and I hope you like it!**

**Thankies to An Instant King and Emerald Leviney for beta'ing! :) **

**Rainy Day Activities **

To say that Lacus Clyne was bored would be an understatement. Being cooped up in an office on a rainy day was hardly exciting, especially when you were stuck in that stuffy office until dawn broke the following morning.

'_I had no idea that being the Chairwoman of the PLANTs would be this… boring,' _Lacus thought as she began doodling on the blank page in front of her with the pen in her hand. _'I wished for a morning off and when I finally get one I have no idea on what to do on it…' _Lacus thought as she found herself staring down at the picture she had just drawn.

"Mrs Lacus Yamato," she read and her eyes widened considerably. _'Mrs Lacus Yamato? Did I sub-conscious doodle that?' _she asked herself as she blinked at the writing.

'_It looks untidy and just like a bunch of scribbles but I can clearly read it,' _she thought as she scrunched up the paper. _'I don't think it would be a good idea if others had to see this. Besides the fact that it would be embarrassing, I have no idea how Kira will react.' _

With an effortless toss it was discarded to hopefully never be seen again. _'It's been six months since the war has ended… hasn't it?' _Lacus asked herself as she leant back against her chair.

'_Since ORB has now become a major power in the world I get to talk to Cagalli__ in the meetings with the earth. We luckily see eye to eye and even if the other powers don't, ORB has more control,' _she thought as her last meeting with Cagalli came into mind.

'_I'm sure Kira and Athrun are glad to see each other as well at the meetings.' _Lacus sighed as a small smile crept onto her lips.

_'Ever since the war ended, I joined the PLANT Supreme Council and Kira joined ZAFT.. I was promoted to Chairwoman while he became a Commander…and I won't lie, that white uniform does not look bad on him. Not at all…' _she thought dreamily as an image of Kira came to mind.

'_That reminds me. Where is Kira?' _she asked herself before vaguely remembering that he had excused himself from her office moments earlier. _'He said something about… I was too busy staring at him that I don't remember everything that he said, wasn't I?' _she thought as a light shade of red tinted her cheeks.

Slowly Lacus shook her head, sending her baby pink locks fluttering around her face. _'I think I need to stop thinking…' _she told herself as she stood up from her cramped position in the chair and made her way over to the giant window in her office.

The window was the size of the wall and was intricately decorated with many different pieces of wire placed together to form patterns. Her office was on the first storey so she could clearly see the wet grass below. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand and placed it on the cool glass, shivering as the cold raced through her veins.

'_It's refreshing… Almost makes me want to go outside and just let the rain run down my body…' _she thought dreamily as she closed her eyes and imagined the drops hitting her skin and it felt heavenly.

'_Maybe if I…' _she thought as the temptation became too great. With a practiced movement, she opened one of the windows that was big enough for her to fit through and slowly climbed out it and into the pouring rain.

"It's definitely a lot colder than what I imagined," she said outloud as her whole body shook from the droplets that hit her skin. _'But it's definitely rejuvenating!' _she thought eagerly as she placed her face skywards and allowed the rain to run down her body.

"LACUS!"

Her body jumped from shock as she heard her name being called and she quickly whipped her head in the direction of the voice, fear building her body as millions of thoughts raced through her mind… and none of them were good.

But she relaxed as she saw that voice belonged to none other than Kira Yamato who now walked frantically towards her with worry written all over his face.

When he reached her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders while gazing directly into her cerulean orbs. "Lacus are you crazy? You could get dangerously ill from standing out in the rain!"

Lacus couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips. _'He's so cute when he acts like this!' _she thought as she felt her courage growing.

Before Kira could say another word Lacus leaned forward and placed a sweet and tender kiss on his lips before pulling away and sending him a mischievous smile. _'He looks so shocked yet like he wants more… Although I'll admit that I loved it!' _

Then she decided to tease the brown haired Coordinator as she escaped from his grasp and took a few steps backwards. "If you can catch me maybe… Well you'll have to see!"

Kira seemed to have awoken from his momentary stupor as he looked at her in disbelief before a small smirk broke out on his lips and then he ran after Lacus, splashing through the wet grass.

Lacus stood frozen for a moment before taking off before he could reach her. By now her entire body was soaked and she had several layers of mud in her shoes yet Lacus couldn't be happier as she ran through the slippery grass with Kira hot on her tracks.

Time seemed to fly by yet the couple never tired as they ran through the never ending rain. They kept on splashing each other so that each was covered in more than five layers of mud. Now Kira's once white uniform was brown… Along with Lacus' shoes and robe.

Finally Kira was able to catch Lacus, grasping her waist from behind and holding her soaked body close to his own as he laid her head on her shoulder in order to stop his ragged breathing.

Lacus couldn't stop the immediate warmth that ran through her veins at Kira's touch and it felt as if her body was untouched by the chilling rain. "So warm…" she muttered as she placed her hands over his and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

'_Maybe he wins this time… Or… maybe not!' _Lacus thought as she quickly released herself from his grip, leant down and picked up a wad of mud before throwing onto Kira's uniform, giggling as it splattered along his chest and onto his face.

Kira was shocked to say the least as he shook his head before wiping his mud-stained face. Then he gazed at Lacus with a look of disbelief and Lacus felt victory rising in her body but it was short lived as she suddenly felt herself being tackled to the ground.

"Kira?" she said in confusion as she blinked to make sure the face staring down at her was indeed Kira's.

"Gotcha," he whispered as he placed his arms on each side of her body. He then prevented her escape further by straddling her. Finally he locked his gaze with hers and leaned down with the full intention of capturing her lips.

Lacus was surprised at Kira's bravery as she felt his lips crashing down on hers with intense love and passion. _'This is a side of Kira I've never seen,' _she thought before she returned the kiss with all that she could muster.

The kiss deepened considerably as the two hungrily intertwined their tongues in the battle for dominance, neither willing to throw water over the flame of love and desire that burned within them.

* * *

Yzak Joule walked anxiously through the hallways of the Supreme Council building, waiting for the chairwoman to emerge from her office. _'We have a meeting in less than ten minutes! Ten minutes! Where the hell is she?' _he asked himself as he debated on whether or not to just break through the door and demand for her to come immediately.

'_Okay I'm going in!' _Yzak decided as he kicked open the door, ready to demand that Lacus follow him to the meeting.

"Eh?" Yzak said in a dumbfound tone as he scanned the empty office over and over again. "Chairwoman Clyne?" the only reply he got was the sound of his echo, along with the pitter-patter of the rain against the tiles on the floor near the window.

'_Wait! Why I can hear the rain against the tiles in the room?' _he asked himself as he turned his head in the direction of the sound. _'Why is the window open?' _he questioned as he hesitantly walked forward, feeling shivers run through his body as the cold wind coming from the open window.

"This… is strange…" he said outloud as he stopped by the window, instantly feeling the chilling water drops soaking through the material of his Councilmen's uniform. _'Wait what if she's out there? No she can't be out there! Then I have to do the damn meeting by myself!' _Yzak thought in alarm as he jumped through the window and into the rain.

'_What the hell am I doing? Searching in the pouring rain looking for the Chairwoman… I must really be losing it if she isn't out here…' _he thought as he began observing the immense gardens of the Supreme Council building.

Walking through the garden he found himself thinking that he had definitely lost it until…

"Chairwoman Clyne… Commander Yamato?" Yzak scarcely choked out as he saw the scene before them. There, just a few feet in front of him was none other than the missing chairwoman and her 'bodyguard' passionately making out under the pouring rain.

After a few moments it seemed that the pair had finally realized his presence as Kira broke the kiss and jumped off Lacus, while hastily trying to button his uniform's coat.

Yzak gulped as he could feel embarrassment filling his veins as Kira helped Lacus to her feet. Both were avoiding his gaze as they kept their heads downward, desperately trying to hide their deep blushes.

"Was… I interrupti…ng something?" Yzak squeaked as he felt his confidence draining.

"No… um… we… eh…" Kira nervously stuttered as he tried to think of a suitable explanation for their current circumstance.

Lacus then looked at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widened, "Sorry to keep you waiting Councilman Joule. We should get to the meeting," she told him with practiced confidence.

"No… I'll just um… go by myself… You two can… eh… carry on?" he said as he spun on his heel and frantically walked from the pair, not caring as the rain hit his skin.

* * *

Lacus breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as she collapsed against Kira, "That has got to be the most awkward moment I've ever had…" she whispered as she gazed up at Kira.

Kira then nodded in agreement as he pulled Lacus into his chest, "But you know… we should follow his advice…" he said with a mischievous gleam in his amethyst orbs.

Lacus caught on immediately as she giggled, "Can't seem to contain yourself today Kira?" she teased as she placed her forehead on his.

"Can you blame me?" he asked before he once again captured her lips and this time he wasn't intending on being disturbed as he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her towards her office, never breaking the kiss between them.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Does it suck? Are Kira. Lacus and Yzak OOC? Should I ever write a one-shot again?... Lol...**

**Lorelock**


End file.
